


And Just Like The Movies, We Play Out Our Last Scene

by LahraTeigh



Series: Submissive Kageyama Fic [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Kageyama Tobio, M/M, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Submissive Kageyama Tobio, Top Hinata Shouyou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 04:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15477312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LahraTeigh/pseuds/LahraTeigh
Summary: Kageyama was a submissive Alpha, he hadn’t told anyone that before... until now





	And Just Like The Movies, We Play Out Our Last Scene

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this when I was in the bath. Just a random idea lol

You hear all the time on the news, about celebrities who have always been seen as Alphas, had abused the ways of suppressants and are actually Omegas.

What’s so good about being an Alpha anyway? 

Kageyama is an Alpha, and he’d do anything he could to be an Omega. 

To be able to bare children...

To have some dominate you during a heat? 

It would feel nice... great.

And what did he have?  
Ruts that made him angry and anxious.

Anxious because he KNEW he would have to bare this... bullshit feeling of wanting to be dominated and impregnated.

But somehow there he was, face to face with this asshole.

Kageyama blinked and gaped.  
“What?” He said with shock.

Hinata sighed dramatically.  
“I ASKED if you wanted to spend my next heat with me.” He mumbled. 

Kageyama sighed.  
How was he going to tell his best friend the truth? That there was no way in hell he’d be able to even get it up if he was on top. 

“I-“ Kageyama started before Hinata spoke.

“But I want to be on top.” He blurred out with a blush.

Kageyama blinked with shock.

“I know that’s so much to ask from an Alpha... but, I want to try it... with you...” he blushed more.

Kageyama sighed with relief and let out a soft chuckle. 

“I’m glad. I...I’m not...I don’t like being on top.” 

It was his turn to blush, and Hinata’s eyes to open wide. 

“Submissive Alpha?” Hinata asked.

Kageyama nodded.  
“My Ruts never felt...Right or normal.”

Hinata sighed with relief and threw his arms around Kageyama.  
“So is that a yes?” He smiled.

Kageyama blushed, looking away from the Omega and nodded. 

Hinata yipped with excitement. 

It was then Kageyama heard the rest of the team clap with excitement. 

And he realised they were still in the gym. 

Suga smiled to them, trying to be sweet, but had a hint of ‘Next time do this in private, and on your own time. Or I will kill you.’

Coach Ukai was blushing too, he cleared his throat and clapped his hands once to get everyone’s attention.

“Alright everyone, shows over. Get get back to practice.” 

Hinata pulled away from Kageyama with a blush, running off. 

Tsukishima clicked his tongue as he passed Kageyama. 

“Your ass is going to get destroyed” he smirked, causing yamaguchi to laugh.

Kageyama rolled his eyes, but smiled as he thought about next week. And what it would bring.


End file.
